1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing an improved starch by smoking. The smoked starch of the present invention has improved properties compared with ordinary starch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Starch is commonly used for various kinds of foods, e.g., marine paste products, livestock paste products, daily dishes, and confectionery. When cooking foods containing starch, the heat and the presence of water cause the starch to gelatinize. When the gelatinized starch is cooled to room temperature, it gels. In particular, the gel strength decreases dramatically when the starch heated above 100.degree. C. is cooled to room temperature. This property of ordinary starch has restricted the use of starch in foods.